Question: The rectangle $ABCD$ below has dimensions $AB = 12 \sqrt{3}$ and $BC = 13 \sqrt{3}$. Diagonals $\overline{AC}$ and $\overline{BD}$ intersect at $P$. If triangle $ABP$ is cut out and removed, edges $\overline{AP}$ and $\overline{BP}$ are joined, and the figure is then creased along segments $\overline{CP}$ and $\overline{DP}$, we obtain a triangular pyramid, all four of whose faces are isosceles triangles. Find the volume of this pyramid.
[asy] pair D=origin, A=(13,0), B=(13,12), C=(0,12), P=(6.5, 6); draw(B--C--P--D--C^^D--A); filldraw(A--P--B--cycle, gray, black); label("$A$", A, SE); label("$B$", B, NE); label("$C$", C, NW); label("$D$", D, SW); label("$P$", P, N); label("$13\sqrt{3}$", A--D, S); label("$12\sqrt{3}$", A--B, E);[/asy]

Explanation: Let $\triangle{ABC}$ (or the triangle with sides $12\sqrt {3}$, $13\sqrt {3}$, $13\sqrt {3}$) be the base of our tetrahedron. We set points $C$ and $D$ as $(6\sqrt {3}, 0, 0)$ and $( - 6\sqrt {3}, 0, 0)$, respectively. Using Pythagoras, we find $A$ as $(0, \sqrt {399}, 0)$. We know that the vertex of the tetrahedron ($P$) has to be of the form $(x, y, z)$, where $z$ is the altitude of the tetrahedron. Since the distance from $P$ to points $A$, $B$, and $C$ is $\frac {\sqrt {939}}{2}$, we can write three equations using the distance formula:
\begin{align*} x^{2} + (y - \sqrt {399})^{2} + z^{2} &= \frac {939}{4}\\ (x - 6\sqrt {3})^{2} + y^{2} + z^{2} &= \frac {939}{4}\\ (x + 6\sqrt {3})^{2} + y^{2} + z^{2} &= \frac {939}{4} \end{align*}
Subtracting the last two equations, we get $x = 0$. Solving for $y,z$ with a bit of effort, we eventually get $x = 0$, $y = \frac {291}{2\sqrt {399}}$, $z = \frac {99}{\sqrt {133}}$. Since the area of a triangle is $\frac {1}{2}\cdot bh$, we have the base area as $18\sqrt {133}$. Thus, the volume is $V = \frac {1}{3}\cdot18\sqrt {133}\cdot\frac {99}{\sqrt {133}} = 6\cdot99 = \boxed{594}$.